Conociendome a mi mismo: Cap 3
by Sarugafe
Summary: Espero os guste


Hola chicos y chicas, soy Saruafe tambien conocido como el Yeti

Tanto que esperaron aqui esta el 3 capitulo de este fic, si no lo leyeron enel one-shot de Minecraft que hice, no publique esto por integradoras que tuve

Pero sin mas aqui los dejo con su historia tan anelada

/  
Un amigo imaginario...

En un cuarto oscuro, alli me encontraba yo, era comunmente mi habitacion pero, tenia miedo a los mounstros que estaban alli, pero no eran imaginaciones mias, no era tan tonto, este mounstro era mi amiga, pero ella si me daba miedo de vez en cuando...

La luz de la habitacion empezo a chispear, por la ventana entraba un viento frio que movia bruscamente las cortinas, cada vez ambos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo, el viento tiro un jarroncito de porcelana y la lampara chispeo hasta que el foco exploto. Naruto se levanto gritando

-¡Mama!-  
Dia siguiente...

"Me quede pensando en lo de anoche, no entiendo que fue lo que paso, ¿Habra sido Kurama?, No lo creo, ella es buena conmigo, ya estamos cerca de navidad y hoy nieva, lastima que no me dejen salir..."

-Hijo, ¿Piensas estar todo el dia mirando la ventana?, ¿Por que no buscas algo que haceer?...-

"Ire a lavarme la cara, con eso quiza se me quite el sueño...-

El tranquilamente se separa de la ventana, y va hacia las escaleras y sube, el baño esta hacia la derecha, el agua fria lo despertara si o si, al terminar de mojarse, se mira en el espejo, se queda mirandolo tontamente, algo negro toma desprevenido a Naruto y lo asusta con su explosiva prescencia reflejada en el espejo

"¿Que... Que fue eso?... No importa, de seguro fue Kurama-chan..."

Luego va a su cuarto, el lugar mas tranquilo de la casa... Salvo de noche...

Se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a dibujar, Kurama obserba su dibujo, estaba dibujando su forma de Ente, no era tan equivocado el concepto artistico, mas bien, era casi igual... Sale de su escritorio para volver abajo, el dibujar es un pequeño desahoge para el, pero deja sus pensamientos cuando su madre lo llama

-¡Naruto, haz el favor de traerme el aceite del garage!-

-¡Vale!-

El entra en la oscura habitacion de la casa, este lugar le causa escalofrios, por suerte, encuentra el aceite rapido, es algo pesada. Empieza a haber ruidos extraños, gruñidos, gritos y maldiciones con tono mounstroso y ahogado, una de las luces se apaga y sale un neon rojo oscuro, Naruto al estar de espaldas no lo notaba, sale a tiempo antes de que algo le pasara, llevandole el aceite hasta su madre en la cocina

-Gracias querido. ¿Porque no sales a jugar afuera? Te llamare cuando este la cena-

Va hacia la puerta, agarra el abrigo, las botas, una bufanda y un gorro de lana

**"Ohhh, Naruto-kun, te vez tan lindo con ese traje... Y cuando crezcas, quiero ser yo la primera en sacarte tu traje..."**

Kurama aunque fuese mujer, era una pervertida de primera calidad, pero no sabia ni ella misma si sentia lujuria o amor hacia el...

-Ahora vuelvo-

Sale hacia el patio congelado y envuelto en nieve

-Vale, encima que me aburro me congelo, ¿A ti te da igual no, Kurama?, total no pasas ni por calor ni por frio-

El toma asiento en el columpio y empieza a balancearse, no toma mucha velocidad, asi que le pide ayuda a su amiga

-¿Me echas una mano Kurama?-

**"Ahhhh, ¡Su cara es super tierna! ¡Por supuesto que te ayudare!"**

Naruto repentinamente empieza a tomar mucho mas impulso, levantandose cada vez mas, decide saltar en un punto alto del columpio y cae directo en una montañita de nieve, funciona como acolchado y no sufre ningun daño, escucha niños jugar en la calle, por su curiosidad se asoma a ver tras una parte de la cerca rota y los ve jugar al mismo tiempo que ellos lo ven

-¡Eh Naruto, ven a jugar!-

-¡Vale!-

Se levanta del suelo y cruza la cerca, empezando una guerra de nieve, un crio en un momento se le acerca y empieza a ahogarlo con nieve, el chico no tenia idea, pero de verdad se estaba ahogando

"¡Sueltalo mocoso!"

Kurama usa su poder para empujar el chico hacia un arbol, pero solo cae en la nieve, de momento se cabrea y grita

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Un verdadero maldito! ¡Casi me matas cabron!-

Naruto se enfada de mala manera, ¿El se estaba ahogando por su culpa y se vuelve loco por que Kurama lo empuja? Este capullo va a sufrir

-No he sido yo, pero bien que te lo tenias merecido, ¿¡Me estabas ahogando con la nieve y te que quejas por un empuje!?, el cabron eres tu-

El chico va hacia donde esta Naruto y lo agarra por cuello del saco

-Retira lo que dijistes, pideme perdon y no te hare nada-

Levantando su puño en señal de amenaza esperaba la rendicion de Naruto, pero no se esperaba su respuesta

-Que-te-jodan-

Naruto se safa de la mano del crio y se prepara para pelear, pero una mano lo detiene

-¡Ya es suficiente tonto, nos vamos a casa!-

"Otra vez este tipo, como te odio Kisame"

"Tenia que haber matado a ese mocoso ¡Tendria que haberlo matado!, Ahora solo le traje problemas a Naruto"

Kisame lo lleva hasta el salon, donde estaba su madre descansando

-¿Que hacias afuera en la calle? ¡Sabes que no puedes salir!-

-Vi a los demas jugar... Yo solo quiero tener amigos...-

-¡Y que le habias echo a ese crio!-

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Kurama penso que me estaban haciendo daño y por esto reacciono!-

-¡Estoy harto de Kurama!... Esta ves... ¡Te pasastes de la raya!-

Kisame levanta su mano como para pegarle, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, todos los electronicos seprenden y empiezan a chispear

"O bajas tu mano, o te la corto" (La mano, malpensados)

-Ve a tu cuato... ¡Ya!-

En la noche...

-Intenta dormir un poco, a sido un dia muy largo. Hasta mañana-

El condensador...

Años despues...  
-Naruto, arriba-

-Mmmm, ¿Que pasa Obaa-chan?-

-Vistete, tenemos que ir a un lugar-

En el coche...  
-Veras, el DPA inicio un proyecto para estudiar "el otro lado", le pusieron de nombre Inframundo, diseñaron una especie de portal capaz de ir hacia el mas alla-  
-¿Un portal?¿Sera el mundo de Kurama este mas alla?-

-Suponemos que si, pero hubo un error, no pensaron que las Entes pasarian a este mundo y no podemos apagar el portal. Los que estaban en el edificio fueron asesinados, los equipos de rescate no volvieron. Pidieron que vinieras tu a solucionar el problema, yo les dije que solo eras un niño, pero eres el unico que puede enfrentarse a las Entes-

Ellos llegan hasta la central

-Naruto, si no quieres hacerlo nos volvemos y clausuraremos este lugar, no te hagas problema-

-No pasa nada Tsunade, voy a hacerlo y saldre vivo, tenlo en cuenta-

Al pasar por la entrada, ve gente lastimada, en malas condiciones, hablando de pesadillas y mounstros que los atacaron mientras agonizan, se pone enfrente a la entrada y apretando sus puños, con firmeza y decision entra en aquel catastrofico lugar. Un cientifico de la instalacion le habla

-El portal esta en el sotano, te advierto que las entidades que salieron de la brecha no son como la tuya segun tengo informado, vienen de los mas profundo del mas alla y no sabemos casi nada de ellas-  
-Tranquilo, no voy a palmarla hoy-

Entro en el pasillo, mi unica compania es Kurama y tengo que apagar ese portal a como de lugar  
"No se tu Kurama, pero yo tengo un miedo de los cojones"

"Tu almenos no tienes que verlas, eso si que da miedo"

Un charco de sangra como si algo se hubiera aplastado alli, me revuelve el estomago, pero mas que asco siento miedo, el charco va en linea a un rincon oscuro, no me imagino lo que habra sufrido este tipo. Llego al ascensor sin que nada pase, ahora el problema, toco el boton para que se habra y esta atascado

"Kurama echame una mano aqui"

Ella obedece y baja hacia el piso donde se atasco, aqui esta el problema, una caja impide que se cierre, la empuja hasta que safa, y el ascensor responde y sube

-Vale gracias Kurama-

Un hombre totalmente destripado aparece en el piso, no sabe si vomitar o tamblar del miedo, pero hay que seguir. Me acerco al cadaver para inspeccionar si tiene algo util

"Kurama, ¿Hay alguna manera de saber que le paso a este hombre?"

"Ahora mismo te lo informo"

Kurama dirige la escencia de el sujeto muerto hacia Naruto, dandole toda la informacion de su vida, pero la causa de su muerte serviria para informarse y salvar la suya. Todo de un golpe se informa

-Las entidades llegaron al ultimo piso y van a por el tercero-

El 4° piso es un desastre, todos estan muertos y todo destruido, la puerta esta tapada por el cadaver de un tipo del escuadron, intento apartarlo de la puerta, pero el esta vivo y alarmado

-¡No entres... Dentro... solo hay... Muerte!...-

Lo del poli fue un susto, pero me advirtio que hasta aqui llegaron las entidades hasta ahora, entro y dentro hay un largo pasillo, al final esta la puerta para continuar, aparentemente esta atascada, me fijo por la ventana, un cientifico de ojos blancos se asoma por ella, del susto caigo al piso, al volver a fijarme rapidamente por si habia una mala reaccion, pero se habia ido,

"Eh Kurama, echa morro a la puerta, por favor"

"Como quieras, ¿Aun piensas que es seguro continuar?"

"Me lo encargaron, no queda otra cosa por hacer"

La puerta se desbloquea, un escalofrio le recorre el cuerpo, las entidades estan cerca, a mala suerte el pasillo para continuar esta bloqueado por una pared de fuego, hay otro camino, una ventilacion en el techo, ¿Como llegar a ella?, Derribando una estanteria por supuesto, llendo por la tuberia llega a la sala que era tapada por el fuego, pero estaba atrapado en una habitacion hermetica (sellada), ¿Como salir?, Sencillo, agarrando una silla y rompiendo el vidrio para que se pueda salir

-¡Pero me cago en!-

El pasillo tambien tenia fuego que lo bloqueaba, al lado de el habia un bombero, bombero = extintor, y alli estaba, y era mejor sacarlo de alli antes de que explotase, agarrandolo se dispuso a apagar el fuego, continuando su camino, escucha gemidos de dolor dentro de un laboratorio, un hombre con vida  
-¡Vete de aqui! ¡Por favor dejame!-

-Tranquilo doc, soy humano, no hay nada que temer...-

-Las entidades... Invadieron el laboratorio... ¡Aun estan aqui!, Pude esconderme, pero siguen en este lugar-

-Escucheme, tranquilicese, intente llegar al ascensor, ya este en funcionamiento y puede irse-

-¿Tu no vienes?, Esas cosas... Van a destriparte...-

-No estoy solo... Tengo a alguien de mi lado...-

**"Naruto-kun... Si fueras un Ente, no te imaginas las cosas que haria contigo..."**

-Todos morimos solos-

El cientifico corre, pero escucho unos chillidos horripilantes y el doctor para, es obio, doc murio y la entidad quiere matarme, ¿Sabra que si lo mato en un cuerpo humano la Ente muere?, hoy lo va a descubrir

-¡Muere hijo de puta!-

Agarra una silla y me la tira, llego a cubrirme pero el impacto me tira al piso, tira una mesa para aplastarme, giro y no me pasa nada, pero ya es hora de que yo ataque, agarro un palo de metal y le doy en la cabeza, no le pasa nada, le pego 3 veces mas, agarra el mi arma y me empuja, intenta al lanzarla, darme en la cabeza, aqui si que me cabreo, pero algo pasa, al pasar por el fuego, el cadaver poseido cae

"¿Les debilita el fuego?"

No hay tiempo, agarro una tuberia con punta y se la clavo en la cabeza, ahora si que esta muerto, venga hay que seguir... Encuentro una puerta que lleva hacia la parte final, pero un armario lo tapa

-¡A la mierda!-

Patea el armario varias veces hasta que cae, la bronca es un impulso de fuerza, al pasar por alli, cajones salen disparados hacia el camillas de laboratorio con intencion de arrollarlo y lamparas que caen casi en su cabeza, llega a la sala criogenica, al parecer salio de control y todo esta congelado, cadaveres en el piso cubiertos de hielo hacen mas terrorifica esta habitacion, de seguro si o si al final de este lugar esta la sala de control de portal, la puerta necesita una tarjeta para abrirse, esto tomara un tiempo ya que hay bastantes cadaveres, por suerte el primero que ve tiene la tarjeta, pero los cuerpos reaccionan, se levantan y vienen a por el, los esquiva para saltar por el vidrio y llegar mas rapido, al pasar la tarjeta no responde, los muertos vivientes vienen a por el, ve una pistola en el suelo, solo queda algo por hacer

-Esto va a ser como en el Resident Evil...-

Les empieza a disparar, todos los disparos en la cabeza sin fallar ninguno, aunque nunca halla tenido una de estas, no lo hizo nada mal, una vez que las Entes mueren, intenta un par de veces mas hasta que la puerta se abre, alli esta, la brecha, miles de Entes estan alli, hora de cerrarlo y volver a casa, acciona la palanca para apagarlo, pero... No funciona...

-¡Me cago en dios, esta mierda no funciona!-

El mira para afuera buscando algun tipo de solucion, por suerte la hay, otro interruptor...

-Si alcanzo esa mierda y salgo vivo de aqui, juro que voy a masacrar al idiota que hizo este proyecto. Kurama, yo me echo a correr y tu me cuidas la espalda ¿Vale?. ¡Vamos!-

Naruto abre rapidamente la puerta y corre hacia la escalera, pero una entidad lo agarra de la pierna

-¡Kurama, ayuda!-

Ella obedece y ataca la entidad antes de que lo arrastre

"Gracias"

Las entidades derriban el puente, pero llega a cruzar dando el salto de su vida, luego hay otro problema, el puente lo derribaron casi por completo, pero aun queda la barandilla de mano, aunque es arriesgado cruzar por ahi es la unica forma, una entidad lo empuja hacia el vacio, pero se agarra de la barra y sigue caminando, la ultima escalera por subir, hay un gancho para llevarlo al otro lado, corre impulsandose y apreta el boton, llega en un santiamen y baja el interruptor, luego empieza el portal hace una inversa en su mecanismo, en vez de liberar, empieza a aspirar. Todos los Entes son arrastrados hacia el vortice, luego de un tiempo, explota, no a lo grande, pero si lo suficiente como para destruir el mecanismo de activacion, pero ahora algo le preocupaba a Naruto

-Kurama... ¿Kurama, estas aqui?... ¡Kurama!-

Su prescencia es captada por Naruto

-Pense... Que te habias ido...-

#Afuera#

Naruto salia ileso de la instalacion, lo estaba esperando Tsunade y Shizune...

-¡Naruto!... No tuve que dejar que entraras... Tenia tanto miedo de perderte-

El se separa de Tsunade para hablarle

-Dime donde esta el cabron que creo el proyecto... No dejes que vuelvan a hacerlo... Si lo hacen... No quedara nada...-

Un cientifico sale de la camioneta de la corporacion creadora del portal

-Asi que me buscas... ¿Vienes a felicitarme por los progresos cientificos que hice?-

Naruto corre a Tsunade de su camino y se dirige hacia el corriendo, salta al estar enfrente suyo y le pega un puñetazo directo a la cara, tirandolo al suelo

-¿Pero que crees que haces mocoso de mierda? ¡Aprende a respetar a tus mayores!-

-¡Yo no tengo porque respetarlo! ¡Muchas personas con toda una vida por delante murieron por su estupido portal! ¡Juro que como me entere de que rearmaron el portal o se haya activado y usted tenga una relacion con esto, vendre a matarlo yo mismo ¿¡Me entiendio!?-

Se levanta del suelo, y va hacia el coche donde estaban Shizune y Tsunade esperando por el...

Bueno chicos y chicas espero les haya gustado este capitulo y subire mas seguido por la perdida de tiempo. Otra cosa: Un lector me dijo que juntara todos mis fic y los pusiera en paginas, si alguien sabe como hacerlo digame en los comentarios o mandenmen un mensaje. Y casi me olvido, no me acuerdo quien me dijo que queria saber mas de mi, con eso lo mismo, mandenme un mensaje o un review y les dire todo lo que quieran saber sobre mi

Hasta luego


End file.
